Eeyore's Tail Tale
Eeyore's Tail Tale is the 45th episode and the 22nd episode of Season 2. Eeyore's tail is missing and the gang is using it for other occasions. Plot: Rabbit '(Ken Sansom) is madly trying to whack caterpillars out of his garden. However the pesky critters turn on his hose and shoot him. '''Eeyore '(Peter Cullen) thinks it's a wild dance party, and thinks he's not invited. He's got twice as many feet as anyone else and he goes along, his tail keeps him back as it's stuck in the bridge. he decides to leave it behind, always keeping his back, while the bugs and Rabbit are waging war. They corner Rabbit. Rabbit backs off and grabs Eeyore's tail. The lead caterpillar is mesmerized and runs to it and kisses it. Eeyore tried to convince 'Tigger '(Paul Winchell) that he's better with a tail, but Tigger says a tail's a friend and Eeyore agrees, so they go to try and find Eeyore's tail. Never fear, Tigger, Private Ear is here! Rabbit has made Worm wrangler and sends the worms off on an imaginary dream boat cruise down the river. 'Pooh '(Jim Cummings) asks what Rabbit's think is and goes off to find an important use for Eeyore's tail. Eeyore's tail is gone. Tigger interrogates Rabbit. He's always got a tail to tell. Where does your lap go when you stand up? Impressive isn't he? Rabbit is shocked that his Worm Wrangler's gone and Tigger's on the case. Pooh has made a Bee Tickler. And loses it when the Bees chase him out of their tree. Tigger suspects that Pooh is the crimiminal mastermind of the century, but Pooh doesn't have Eeyore's Tail or Rabbit's Worm Wrangler, and he's lost his Bee Tickler. Never fear, Tigger, Private Ear is here! Tail chasing... Whoooooohooooo! He's leaving no stone underdone! Eeyore misses his poor tail. 'Piglet '(John Fiedler) wonders where they're going in such a hurry and he sees Eeyore's tail on a bush and thinks it looks like a very small part of a very large animal. He'd rather be the animal's friend than his dinner, but Piglet finds that it's not an animal at all and decides to make a Bully Bamboozler from Eeyore's tail to protect him from spookables. Tigger tried to help the thief give him clues. They suspect Piglet for being small, pitiful and without a tail. Piglet's finished his Bully Bamboozler, a big mean looking balloon. Tigger bounces it, looking more like Piglet's Wantid poster. '''Owl '''(Hal Smith) gets the tail and uses it as a bell ringer for his door. It's Tigger's hypotenuse that Owl is the crimiminal mastermind... Eeyore sits down on his tail. Honk! They realize that their things are Eeyore's tail! Tigger's theory is that it lost itself until Eeyore learned to appreciate it. Eeyore lets his tail walk in front for a change, forgetting he's at Owl's house... With all this Private Ear stuff, Rabbit's lost his patience! So Tigger's the one to find it! Trivia/Goofs:﻿ *This episode is featured in VHS '''Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Detective Tigger *The characters uses something with 'Eeyore's '''Tail: #'Rabbit 'used it as a Worm Wrangler #'Pooh 'useed it as a Bee Tickler #'Piglet 'used it as a Bully Bamboozler #'Owl 'used it as a Bell ringer for his door *This is the final apperence for '''Tigger, Private Ear '''from Tigger, Private Ear and Sham Pooh. *'Gopher, Kanga, Roo '''and '''Christopher Robin '''were absent in this episode.